A Lonely Night
by darkxjune
Summary: Aku menikmati malam dinginku sendirian. Selalu. Tetapi, aku tak sepenuhnya sendiri. Bersama dengan alunan lagu ini. Aku merasa kau ada di sisiku. Kang Gary & Song Ji-Hyo a.k.a MondayCouple fanfiction


Seorang wanita berjalan pelan di trotoar. Menikmati hurik pikuk kota Seoul di malam hari. Sebuah _earphone_ terpasang apik di telinga kirinya mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang mendayu. Lagu yang selalu menemani aktivitasnya berangkat dan pulang dari kantor. Memberinya semangat lebih sebelum berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas. Memberinya ketenangan di perjalanan pulang. lagu yang selalu dinikmatinya di malam yang dingin. Sendirian.

 **.**

 **A Lonely Night © aidaverdyky**

 **Cast: Kang Hee-Gun/Kang Gary & Cheon Seong-Im (Song Ji-Hyo)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 _ **Inspired by MV Lonely Night**_ **–Kang Gary ft. Gaeko**

 **Disclaimer: Kang Gary dan Song Ji-Hyo adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Lagu Lonely Night adalah milik sang pencipta, Kang Gary (feat Gaeko) dan label yang membawahi mereka. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma minjem nama dan sedikit ide kekeke.**

 **Warning: OOC, parallel world, typho(s) –sudah saya usahakan tidak ada, tapi yaaa gitu lah wkwk– ect.**

 **Summary: Aku menikmati malam dinginku sendirian. Selalu. Tetapi, aku tak sepenuhnya sendiri. Bersama dengan alunan lagu ini. Aku merasa kau ada di sisiku.**

 **.**

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi Seong-Im sudah harus bangun dari tidurnya, tak peduli pukul berapa dia terlelap semalam. Bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaian kantornya –kemeja, blazer dan rok span– lalu melesat menuju halte bis terdekat. Berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa karyawan yang diburu waktu –sama seperti dirinya sendiri– membuat beberapa karyawati lain mengomel. Entah kepada siapa.

Tak ingin harinya semakin buruk dengan mendengarkan omelan tak jelas orang-orang di sekitarnya, Seong-Im melesakkan _earphone_ kesayangannya ke telinganya. Lagu _Lonely Night_ favoritnya melantun pelan dari _smartphone_ menuju telinganya. Hanya dengan mendengarkan suara sang penyanyi sudah mampu menaikkan derajat semangatnya hingga titik tertinggi. Wanita 24 tahun itu tersenyum sambil membayangkan Gary, sang penyanyi, yang telah berusaha keras hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi penyanyi tenar dengan lagu yang hampir selalu di putar di manapun.

Pukul delapan kurang, Seong-Im sampai di kantornya dan bergegas menuju ruangannya. Berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Berhadapan dengan komputer sepanjang hari hingga mata dan lehernya pegal. Serta berurusan dengan Boss galak dan teman sekantor yang seolah bekerja sendiri di kantor itu, tak memedulikannya. Membuatnya lelah tubuh dan hati. Tetapi, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Hidup sendiri di kota besar begini saja sudah merepotkan. Wanita berambut panjang itu sudah cukup bersyukur bisa memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatnya tak kelaparan.

Rasa syukurnya bertambah ketika waktunya pulang. Meninggalkan tumpukan berkas menyebalkan, komputer beradiasi tinggi, serta Boss galak dan teman sekantor apatis, Seong-Im melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju apartemen sederhananya. Tak lupa menghubungkan telinga dan _smartphone_ nya menggunakan _earphone_ putih yang lagi-lagi mengalunkan lagu dari Kang Gary.

Sampai di gedung apartemennya, wanita itu tak segera menuju kamar miliknya untuk beristirahat. Langkahnya lebih jauh, menuju atap. Duduk di salah satu tepian gedung berlantai sepuluh itu dan memandang kerlipan lampu warna-warni yang memancar dari tiap sudut kota Seoul, seolah menandakan belum waktunya para penghuni kota itu untuk terlelap.

"Haaah~." Hembusan napas lelah mengiringi jelajah matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hee-Gun Oppa." Seong-Im berharap angin malam itu bisa mengantarkan pesannya menuju seseorang yang jauh di sana.

Alunan merdu itu menghilang dari telinga Seong-Im. Dilihatnya _smartphone_ di pangkuannya. Mati. Artinya sudah waktunya beristirahat. Masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sambutan dari Poppy, anjing putih ras Maltese yang menemaninya tinggal di apartemen itu, membuatnya tak terlalu merasa sendiri.

…

Hidup seorang pegawai kantoran tak selalu menyenangkan. Terkadang rasanya sangat berat. Begitu pun dengan Cheon Seong-Im.

Ada kalanya dia datang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan semalam suntuk. Membuatnya harus menebalkan telinga demi mendengar omelan Boss galaknya.

"Maaf tuan Park. Saya tidak akan terlambat lagi lain kali." Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Tak ada alasan, karena sang Boss takkan peduli. Dan dengan gerakan tangan Boss galak itu mengusirnya, sedangkan Seong-Im hanya bisa menghela napas dalam demi menenangkan pikirannya.

Lain hari pekerjaannya tak mampu terselesaikan dengan baik. Dan wanita itu harus menahan malu dibentak di depan teman-teman sekantornya –yang hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

Terkadang Seong-Im harus mendekam di kantor lebih lama karena lembur dadakan dari sang Boss. Mata dan lehernya yang pegal semakin kaku dengan menatap berkas serta komputer lebih lama dari biasanya. Seperti hari ini. Berkali-kali harus dilakukannya peregangan agar tubuhnya kembali santai.

"Haaah~." Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hembusan napas lelah itu keluar. Peregangan terakhir dilakukannya sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang Seong-Im melihat jejeran televisi di etalase toko elektronik. Tetapi bukan merk televisi itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan sosok di dalam kotak ajaib itu. Kang Gary. Tetiba saja dia teringat akan _earphone_ yang tidak menempel di telinganya. Lelah membuatnya melupakan kebiasannya sejak lagu itu dirilis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dengan tergesa diambilnya _earphone_ dan _smartphone_ miliknya lalu kembali mendengarkan dendangan dari lagu _Lonely Night_. Sambil tersenyum Seong-Im memandang kembali deretan televisi itu lalu berujar "Fighting." dengan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

…

Lembur atau tidak, Seong-Im akan selalu menyempatkan diri memandangi suasana malam Seoul. Matanya kini tertuju pada baliho besar dengan wajah Kang Gary, sang penyanyi favorit, terpampang. Alunan musik itu telah lama tak terdengar tapi Seong-Im tak juga beranjak. Untuk apa? Toh besok hari libur di kantornya. Jadi, begadang pun tak masalah bukan?.

"Kang Hee-Gun Oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah bekerja keras. Aku disini baik-baik saja." Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Oppa–." Helaan napas panjang dikeluarkannya sebelum kembali memandang baliho itu sembari melanjutkan. "–Aku membutuhkanmu."

Kini perhatiannya teralih pada foto di tangannya. Potret dirinya saat remaja dan seorang pemuda. Kang Gary, atau lebih tepatnya Kang Hee-Gun –nama asli sang penyanyi. Mereka tampak bahagia, dengan Hee-Gun yang memeluk pinggang Seong-Im di samping kanannya dan tangan kiri yang membentuk tanda 'peace', tanda yang sama yang diberikan Seong-im di tangan kanannya.

Senyum keduanya di foto itu menjalar kepada Seong-Im. Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya kala mengingat masa sekolah menengahnya, pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan sang senior yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya. Dipertemukan sebagai alumni klub dance dan anggota baru di klub yang sama, keduanya cepat akrab karena memiliki selera humor yang sama. Selera humor yang selalu dianggap aneh oleh siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka justru mendekatkan mereka.

" _Aku akan kembali setelah sukses. Aku akan bekerja kerasa. Kau hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan lupakan aku."_

Kalimat yang di dengarnya tiga tahun lalu itu masih terngiang di kepala Seong-Im. Kalimat yang diucapkan Hee-Gun sehari sebelum dirinya merantau ke Seoul. Seong-Im tak sekalipun lupa, baik dengan kalimat itu maupun sang pengucap. Yang membuatnya khawatir adalah masih ingatkah si pemberi janji dengan janjinya? Jika iya, kemanakah dia hingga kini?.

Sudah dua tahun Seong-Im pindah ke Seoul mengikuti Hee-Gun. sekaligus mencari peruntungan dengan bekerja di kota besar. Dua tahun pula dia tak mampu bertemu dengan sang pemuda. Keraguan yang berusaha dikuburnya dalam-dalam kembali menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau akan kembali kan Oppa?." Mencoba menegarkan diri, dielusnya sosok pemuda di foto itu sambil kembali berujar. "–Aku masih menunggumu."

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yooo. Dengan ini saya memulai penjelajahan saya di dunia Fanfiction –diluar 3 fandom anime kesayangan saya. Apakah saya Monday Couple Shipper? Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi saya juga suka SpartAce. Song-Song Siblings juga lucu hehe *maruk*. Yah mungkin bisa dibilang saya ini Ji-Hyo centric haha.

Dan di cerita ini saya pake nama asli mereka –ditambah nama panggung Gary karena dia tetep saya jadikan artis. Jadi ini bukan cerita tentang Monday Couple, melainkan Cheon Seong-Im dan Kang Hee-Gun. Oh ya, cerita ini juga saya bikin karena saya kesel liat berita Ji-Hyo mau main WGM Tiongkok bareng artis sono. Kang Gary gimanaaaaa? Etapi pasangannya Ji-Hyo ganteng deh hehe *digaplok*

Tapi, meskipun bukan _Monday Couple story_ , demi menghormati _My Cutie Monday Couple_ , fiction ini saya post di hari seniiin^^ hehehe.

Ceritanya gantung ya? Hehe.

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Minggu pagi akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Seong-Im. Bergelung dibalik selimutnya tak peduli sinar matahari yang mencoba mengusilinya dengan mengintip dari sela gorden kamar. Tak juga peduli dengan kantor –yang memang sedang libur. Hanya bermalas-malasan seharian. Seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya.

Tetapi kini dia justru harus duduk di salah satu bangku di stasiun menunggu orang taunya yang tiba-tiba ingin mengunjunginya. Seong-Im curiga, tak biasanya orang tuanya yang cuek itu ingin mengunjunginya. Hendak mengomel dan menolak permintaan mereka untuk menjemput di stasiun, tetapi Seong-Im tak mampu. Baginya lebih baik dia harus merelakan libur hari Minggunya terganggu daripada berakhir dengan dikutuk menjadi batu atau kodok hijau. Ewh.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu, tetapi hanya orang-orang tak dikenalnya yang hilir mudik. Seong-Im mengomel, mengomeli dirinya sendiri –dia masih takut dikutuk–, karena melupakan _earphone_ putihnya dan berakhir menunggu dengan bosan. Matanya menjelajah, mencoba mencari hiburan lain. Retinanya menangkap seseorang yang aneh.

'Apa yang dilakukan kameramen itu di sana?.' Gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengamati sang kameramen yang err… bukan bermaksud terlalu percaya diri, tetapi Seong-Im yakin kamera yang dipegangnya itu terus menyorot ke arahnya.

Semakin lama kameramen itu tampak semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Seong-Im menoleh ke kanan kiri, tak tampak adanya proses syuting di sana. Dan juga kenapa orang-orang di sekitatnya tampak tenang-tenang saja, cenderung tak peduli. Yeah, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak pedulian kawan sekantornya, tetapi ini sungguh aneh. Apalagi jaraknya dan sang kameramen semakin menipis. Merasa ada yang aneh, Seong-Im memilih pergi. Namun sebelum sempat kabur, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Seong-Im-yah."

Seong-Im menoleh, bukan hanya karena merasa namanya disebut. Tetapi, dia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang menemani perjalannya setiap malam. Suara dari sang pemberi janji. Kang Hee-Gun.

Dan benar saja, saat kamera itu diturunkan terlihat wajah sang penyanyi. Senyum terukir di bibir yang mampu mengalunkan melodi indah itu. Sedangkan Seong-Im membelalakkan matanya, terlalu terkejut apalagi saat dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya berjalan santai sambil tersenyum penuh arti di belakang Gary. Meletakkan kameranya, Gary lalu berjalan mendekati Seong-Im dan menggenggam tanganya.

"Seong-Im-yah, aku kembali. Maaf terlalu lama. Aku masih mempersiapkan diriku untuk menemuimu. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar siap–." Berjongkok, pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak. "–Aku kembali bukan hanya sebagai seniormu di klub dance. Bukan sebagai seorang penyanyi kepada salah satu penggemar, mungkin–." seong-Im terkiki geli mendengarnya. "–Tetapi, sebagai seorang pria yang menemui seorang wanita."

Dibukanya kotak kecil itu, tampak sebuah cincin emas putih yang sederhana. Gary masih ingat sosok Seong-Im yang menyukai kesederhanaan. Bersamaan dengan terlihatnya cincin itu Gary melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalimat paling penting yang selalu ingin dikatakannya.

"Cheon Seong-Im, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?."

Seong-Im menangis, semua ini terlalu membahagiakan untuknya. Dilamar oleh orang yang dinantinya, bukan hanya di depan kedua orang tuanya, tetapi juga di hadapan orangorang di stasiun. Dan oh ternyata, beberapa kamera –kamera asli dengan kameramen asli– menyorot mereka, bersiap menghidangkan berita segar lamaran dari penyanyi berusia 27 tahun itu.

Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, Seong-Im hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat sebagai jawaban. Para penonton bertepuk tangan semakin keras setelah Gary menyematkan cincin itu di jari lentik Seong-Im dan memeluknya. Seong-Im bahagia penantiannya tak sia-sia. Dan Gary bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Mereka semua bahagia. Terlampau bahagia.

Dan untuk Cheo– ah atau mungkin Kang Seong-Im. Siapkah kau untuk hidup yang lebih berat sebagai istri seorang pernyanyi terkenal?.

 **.**

 **~THE REAL END~**

 **.**

 **A/N(2):** Dan ternyata epilognya lebih panjang dari yang saya bayangkan di awal haha. Saya gak tega ngebiarin kisah Seong-Im a.k.a Ji-Hyo berakhir gantung nan galau begitu :"). Dan adegan kameramen itu saya adaptasi dari salah satu episode Running Man dimana Gary sembunyi dari sang tamu *lupa siapa haha*

Sudah ya. Terima kasih yang mau baca. Sampai ketemu lain waktu. Bye byeee~


End file.
